FairyTales can come true
by 0-Jackie-0
Summary: Naley never got married. haley returned from tour, nathan didnt want her back. what happens when there is a new woman in Nathan's life? first fic so forgive me better summary inside. x DISCONTINUED
1. old wounds dont heal

-1**Old wounds don't heal **

**Haley came back from tour (her and Nathan didn't get married) but her and Nathan never got back together. Nathan and Rachel are engaged and it's the night before the wedding.**

Haley woke up in those arms she had been dreaming about for so long. Nathan woke up and jumped out of the bed.

_Oh my god . What the hell happened? He shouted angrily at her._

Haley's heart sank._ Em.. Well we had sex Nathan. You were upset and scared about the wedding and well it happened._ Haley said hesitantly.

_Well we both know it doesn't mean anything. I love Rachel and that is that. I was just upset, you do no nothing is happening here Haley. _

_I know Nathan you'd better get a shower. We need to be at the church in two hours. _A single tear left Haley's eyes.

Nathan entered the bathroom and Haley got dressed and ran to Brooke's house. She ran straight in front of Dan's car who immediately clicked to what had happened. As much as Dan didn't really like Haley he hated Rachel. She was a gold digger and Nathan just couldn't see it he was still trying to get over Haley. He still hadn't forgiven her for leaving him and breaking his heart.

Haley reached Brooke's and broke down. She told Brooke what happened through her sobs. Brooke being her best friend tried to make it better but she couldn't, not this nothing could heal the pain of a broken heart.

_I'm leaving. Tonight. _

_What!! You cant leave me Haley you cant leave because of him!_ Brooke shouted through tears.

_I came back to be with the man I love and he no longer loves me so I'm leaving._

_You cant leave me Haley James._

_I'm leaving you in good hands Brooke Davis. She cried. You and Lucas are going to get married and have a family and live happily ever after. Besides you can come visit me. _Haley put a fake smile across her face. It hurt to much to stay but she couldn't even imagine not having Brooke there. Brooke was her rock.

Brooke knew Haley had to go but how could she go on without her best friend. Sure she had her boyfriend Lucas but who would be there for her fat days of cake and ice cream. What is she going to do without her?

The two friends held each other in a hug and cried.

_When are you leaving? _Brooke asked.

_After the wedding. _Haley answered

_Are you going to tell him._

_He doesn't care anymore. I need to let him get on with his life as much as it hurts me to say he is in love with her._ Haley started crying again.

_Well I don't think he is he.. _Broke was interrupted by her phone. Its Rachel she must want us to go get ready at hers for the wedding.

Haley wiped her eyes they were puffy and red from the crying she had been doing.

_Ok lets go get ready for the wedding._

**Ok so this is my fist fan fic so I need feed back please. **

**Love Jacqueline x **


	2. Heartbreak never ends

-1**Heartbreak never ends.**

Hey guys I love the feedback thank you and totally see what you mean about the **"**thing it was kind of bugging me when I was re-reading it too. I think I am going to update at least one a week and if you can think of any improvements to my story please tell me. I really want this fic to be good! Love you all x. **So here is the wedding!**

Brooke and Haley looked at their green bridesmaid dresses that Rachel had picked out.

"These_ are disgusting_" squealed Brooke. Just as her and Haley started to laugh Rachel entered the room.

"Em.. Brooke, Lucas is looking for you in the church hall" Rachel smiled and started putting the finishing touches on her male-up.

As Brooke tried to leave the room Haley gave her a worrying look. She felt such ashamed of what she had done with Nathan. She kept telling herself _he is engaged Haley. He is in love with her. _She felt sick to her stomach and she knew Nathan would be feeling worse.

"Do you think I look ok Haley?" Rachel asked breaking Haley's thought

"Em . . Yeah you look beautiful" she hated to admit it but Rachel was pretty, she couldn't really hate her she had been the one to help Nathan through a tough time after Haley left.

" So life in tree hill won't be the same after today eh?" Rachel joked

" Well I won't be here to see it" Haley replied coldly

" What? Where are you going?"

"Well I just don't think there is anything here for me anymore" Haley sadly replied

"Oh where are you going to stay?"

"I bough an apartment in New York when I was there on tour so .."

"Well when are you going to leave?" Rachel asked slight glee in her voice. Its not that she didn't like Haley but she knew that Nathan really loved her and she couldn't help but feel like the rebound relationship. _No I'm not he is marring me so he must love me? But it was quite sudden just after Haley came back maybe he was trying to stop the pain. No ! I can't think like this it's my wedding._

" Straight after the wedding. So encase I don't see you Goodbye Rachel I wish you and Nathan the best of luck" Haley was desperately trying to hold back the tears at the last comment.

" Yeah good luck to you to Haley"

Meanwhile 

"What is it Lucas I'm trying to get ready "Brooke snapped

" Well you always look beautiful make-up or not" Lucas smiled and leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

" Good save Scott. But what is it?"

"Well Nate told me what happened between him and Haley and I was wondering if hales is ok?"

"Oh well how is she expected to be, the man she loves takes her home has sex with her and then gets up in the morning and gets married. How would you feel!" Brooke knew she was taking her anger out on Lucas but she couldn't help it Haley wasn't speaking about it and she was leaving. At this thought Brooke started to cry.

" It's ok Brooke" Lucas soothed

" No its not! She is leaving and never coming back because of him" Brooke wailed

" She's leaving" Lucas felt a pang in his heart. His best friend was leaving again. "Cant we talk her out of it"

"Don't you think I've tried she wants to leave she can't stand the pain"

"Hey guys the ceremony is about to get started" skills came up to get Lucas to the alter where Nathan was.

The wedding reception (sorry but the wedding didn't seem that fun to write about sorry again)

Brooke and Lucas gave their speeches and Haley couldn't help but feel sad. She had said her goodbyes to them and even though they had protested they both knew that when Haley made her mind up that was final. She had decided not to tell Nathan after last night she doubted if he cared. Nathan and Rachel took to the floor this was also the point where Haley got up to leave she hugged Luke and Brooke and told them she'd call when she got there. The person she didn't see was Nathan _why is she hugging them? Why does she look so sad ? I need to talk to her and apologise for what I said its not how I feel I mean felt. I mean I cant still have feelings for her I'm married for gods sake oh no push the bad thoughts to the back of my mind I love Rachel Rachel Rachel ._

Nathan and Rachel left for Hawaii for their honeymoon and at the same time Haley's plane touched down in New York. She got to her two bedroom apartment and burst into tears. She realised she had lost the love of her life and had left the place where she had spent the last 18 years of her life and her best friend. Thinking she was all alone the phone ran and a familiar voice managed to calm her.

" Have you stopped crying tutor girl" Brooke laughed through tears

" No not yet tigger. What about you?"

" Well I'm doing better now I've heard your voice but I miss you well your coming out in 5 months that's not that long" Haley said optimistically

" Yeah I give Rachel and Nathan that long" Brooke said bitterly

" Hey if they love each other then it will work" Haley replied she really didn't want to discuss this

"But he doesn't love her he loves you" Brooke replied firmly

" I really don't want to get into this I'm going to go unpack and Brooke do me a favour and don't discuss Nathan its just to hard"

" Fine I understand I will see you in 5 months" Brooke hung up the phone she understood that Haley didn't want to talk about Nathan but what if him and Rachel didn't make it? Would she wont to know then? To many what if's for Brooke.

Haley sat in her apartment wondering what lay ahead for her the only thing she could be sure of was that once again Haley had left her heart in Tree hill and she wasn't getting it back and time soon.

**Ok so there is the next chapter please review. Personally I didn't like this I don't think I'm a good enough writer to do this plot justice but I will keep it going. Love to the 6 reviewers thank you for your comments they really cheered me up x hope I didn't take to long updating oh and there will be a jump in time in next chapter and it will be short as I would like the readers opinions on some things in the chapter after that lol x x **


End file.
